Babylone
by KakaIru
Summary: Inside Babylone's dirty walls -a well known whorehouse- there's a little angel. Gaara needs to help him, save him, before is too late. Because maybe by saving him, he can save himself. Gaara's POV. Gaara/Lee


**N/A:** OMG I don't know why I'm uploading this, but I saw it resting in my livejournal and said 'why not?' XD so here it is. Please, don't be too harsh with me :'D since English is not my first language I have to warn you of many, many mistakes x3

On that note, I'm looking for a beta for this :'D if someone wants to help me, that would be greatly appreciated ;u;

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did D:

* * *

><p><strong>Babylone<strong>  
>A GaaraLee Fan fiction

* * *

><p>If I had known that the place I treasured so deep in my heart was a house of corruption and lies, I would have never sought refuge inside its warm, white and spotless walls. Since the loneliness of my empty house had turned too unbearable, Babylone had become my sacred place. It was the main reason why I would wake up in the morning fighting the overwhelming desire of just getting out of my comfortable bed and ignore the sudden urge that always whispered in my ear sweet nonsense about jumping off the balcony of my bedroom. Sometimes the voice became more intense, screaming in my head until my ears bled, or so I felt. Other days, the luckiest ones, I was able to follow my daily schedule. I would get up and dress with my fine clothes handmade especially for me because I was a wealthy prince who must always had to have the best of the best. Then I would meet my brother and sister in the dining room, eating quietly. They would never glance up at me, since they were covered in fear and lies about the demonic power that I had carried since my birth, the same power that had taken away our mother's life. I would just stand there, watching them intently and hating them from the pit of my heart. Drinking from my cold water and trying to soften the tight knot in my chest, the voice would start whispering again, his promises forever sweet and tender. It spoke of a freedom I'd never known, a chainless existence in which I could do whatever I wanted and take whoever I wanted. But in order to be completely free, I had to take my siblings' lives. I always ignored this voice, but as the time passed by, it seemed harder and harder to do so.<p>

I would do nothing during the day. My only real concern was that my land was secure, my people well fed, and my money well spent. I'd ride my horse toward the green forest where the wind blew with such force that it would sing in my ears and slap me in the face. Up in the hills, I would walk barefoot feeling the wet grass under my feet. I would breathe nature and inflating spirit into my lungs, and I would feel at absolute peace. When it was time to go back to my house, I would always cry in fear for my hands were aching with longing for the fire that would burn everything to the ground. I wanted to destroy everything I owned, everything I had fought for since my birth. I was unsatisfied and yearning things that my heart could never have, and the only way of getting rid of that pain was getting rid of every single thing that reminded me of my hollow existence.

Those were the times in where I would go to the Babylone, a well-known house made for the loners, like me. Surrounded by the sweet scent of clean skin and silky long hair, I would lose myself inside the Babylone's pulsating walls and empty hallways. The owner of the place was a fine man, if a lecherous one, that always treated me with respect and courtesy. He opened the doors for me like he was my lackey, and smiled at every single word I said. And in the plain bliss of being adored, I would always reach the same door. As expected from someone of my class, I always had the best companions, the most beautiful men that our land had been able to conceive. They looked just like princes, dressed in silky robes and shining jewelry, their skin soft and creamy covering long legs and delicate arms. But even as the house had such a wide selection of partners, I always settled for a young, beautiful blond-haired boy with eyes an energetic color of blue and sand tanned skin. As I reached for the doorknob, I remember myself looking at the end of the hall, where the less wealthy opened their doors and lost themselves in the madness.

It would always make my skin itch, the irrational thought of knocking at one of those doors and seeing how their partners were. Were they as beautiful as my demigod blond? Were they as skilled in the matters of love and seduction? As my curiosity rose, I found my expectations immediately cut off by the owner's greedy smile. "They're not worth your time, master," he would say as his eyes pushed me into my designated room. And I would go inside, but not after one last glance at the lesser rooms, where the air was thick and heavy.

It was one time though, when I dared to disobey the owner's will. I wasn't one to follow rules, and as I found myself alone standing in the middle of the hall, I stared in the direction of the odd looking doors. The wood those doors were made of had a weird color, like purple mixed with maroon and gray, and they had an awful smell too. My hand slid across the walls as my feet took me to the end of the large hallway that was slowly getting darker until I could no longer see my surroundings. That was the perfect time to turn back on my heels and walk away, but as the darkness seemed to grow closer, I was unable to go back to my lighted and scented room.

I can't recall how long I kept walking, but I stopped when I heard a muffled moan coming from the last door of the hallway. What was I going to do now? At the time a picture of the owner yelling at me popped inside my head, I reached for the doorknob fully assured that as severe as my fault was, he would never yell at me, not even blink an accusation toward my small figure. When my pale hand took the cold knob, I felt my heart pounding viciously inside my ribcage and my lungs burning with the air I had forgotten to let go of.

As I opened the door and peered inside the room, I found myself unable to hold back the strangled cry that crept up my stomach and outside my throat. With my body slightly quivering, I looked straight into hell's eyes. I stared in both awe and disgust at the young silhouette of a thin, fragile, and delicate-looking boy. He made no sound when his body was brutally slammed into, sharp claws griping at his hips and hard teeth biting his shoulder and bruising his skin. The only thing that showed how deeply in pain he was, were the tears running down his face, and the sudden movements of his lips, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream, but nothing more. Not even a single touch to tell the other that his thrusts were hurting him, not a word pleading for his partner to stop the movements, and not even a blink of surprise when the other slapped his face with enough force to split his lower lip. And as I saw how this young boy was abused and painfully taken, I stood motionless at the door hating myself for every second I did nothing to stop his torture.

In fact, I almost jumped out of my skin when a heavy hand grabbed my shoulder, and I turned only to see the gloomy face of the Babylone's owner. For the first time I looked at his face and found his sharp, golden eyes filled with malice and evilness. Instead of the usual gentleness of his touch, his hand gripped my shoulder as if he wanted to rip off my arm. I didn't show any sign of pain, but I knew his grasp was going to bruise, and this made me even angrier. As my feet were heavy as stones and they refused to leave my spot, the owner's hand moved me toward the entrance of the Babylone. When we reached the bright side of the huge place, he shoved me onto one of the fluffy couches. I stared at him, my eyes full of rage.

"What the hell was that?" I usually wasn't one to curse, but that was usually, when I didn't find hardly grown boys being abused by men twice their age and build.

Fixing the lilac suit he was wearing, he gave me a bothered look. "That was nothing, Gaara-sama." I hated the way he said my name, like it was none of my business what was being done in that room. I crossed my arms in front of my chest in an arrogant gesture and stared down at him even though I was shorter, and I was sitting.

"Nothing?" I hissed feeling the anger boiling in my veins. "I don't think it was nothing. As a matter of fact, I could swear that boy was being raped."

"Of course not!" He said with offended voice. He looked at me like I had insulted him. In a nervous gesture I had seen many times in my sister, he played with one of the long, black locks of hair that fell upon his white-sick face. "Such an abominable thing as rape will never be attempted at in my house. The boy you saw earlier is one of my employers, and he completely agrees with the way things are handled in my business. He also agreed with our terms of service, and he knows he has to please our customers. If one of our clients wants rough sex, he must oblige."

I felt the sudden urge to throw up when I heard such crude words coming from the once gentle man. "I think you should go, Gaara-sama," he said while pointing to the exit in a polite manner. I didn't move, I just kept breathing heavily. "You had a hard night today." But I didn't want to go. I wanted to return to that boy's room and get him out of this place, out of this life, and then… And then what?

I didn't know if he had a family or a place to stay, I didn't even know if he wanted to leave the Babylone at all. "I want to see Naruto," I whispered ever so softly, and Orochimaru only smiled. As I walked pass him, I cursed him repeatedly.

When I rested my head against Naruto's tanned chest, I thought about the boy I had seen earlier and how hurt he looked. For a moment his watery dark eyes were fixed on me, almost like begging me to help him. Would that been my call, I would have gone to his rescue, but it wasn't. Maybe he was happy to work there, and maybe he was forced to stay here, how could I be sure? I didn't want to upset Orochimaru any further, but those eyes, those thin, bruised lips, those ghostly looking limbs kept running in my mind, hunting me in my sleep, and always begging, pleading for me to help him. And at every plea, I would turn my back and walk away, leaving him behind.

* * *

><p>Asdfgfdsdfgh that's all! X3 I hope you liked it, guys ;u;<p> 


End file.
